Most conventional filters and filter cartridges present a disposal problem. Driven by ease of installation, many applications have gone to self-contained spin-on cartridges. These have a metal outer case, a metal base plate, and other metal components within the filter. Replaceable cartridges also have significant metal components, often in the form of centertubes or support grids for supporting the filter element, and metal endcaps. Thus, significant elements of a filter will not burn thus preventing the use of incineration for relatively complete disposal of the spent filters or filter cartridges.